She liked that alot
by RandomReggie
Summary: Meeting the parents for the first time can be nerve wracking, especiallt when you're Hermione Granger and the parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy...


**She liked that, she liked that a lot**

**Authors notes**

**I absolutely loved writing this story! It made me all girly and mushy! I hope you all enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**I liked the idea of Hermione fretting over meeting her boyfriend's family, making it the Malfoys added to the hysteria :)**

**Thanks to 'Nyxthewolf' for Beta-ing :)**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

Hermione was panicking.

Her hair was being totally unreasonable, her dress wasn't sitting right and she was getting more hysterical by the minute. She saw her eyes fill with tears and she stopped trying to fix her hair to take a breath.

_Calm down Hermione. It's ok. You can do this. _She chanted it like a mantra to herself out loud.

Once she felt calmer, she grabbed her wand and calmly began casting various spells upon her hair and it began albeit, slowly comply. When it was appropriately sleek and the abomination of frizz had been tamed she twisted into an elegantly messy bun, leaving some curls round her face, she was pleased with it. She cast a spell to make her dress stay put but the more she looked at it, the more issues she found with it_. _

_It was green, maybe that was too cliché? _

_Did she need to re-iron it? _

_Was backless really a good idea? _

_Did the shoes really match? _

_Was it too formal? Was it too informal? _

_Should she get smaller heels? Bigger heels?_

_Jewellery? No jewellery?_

Again Hermione felt herself getting hysterical and was about to go and change for the hundredth time when the alarm she'd set went off. _Oh hell!_

With a cry frustration she did a quick take in the mirror to compose herself and give herself another once over.

She was wearing a floor length backless, rich olive-green dress which clung to her curves and then draped elegantly to the floor. It was a beautiful satin fabric which showed in the way it hung and the back was bunched with a tiny bow. Her messy hairdo complimenting it perfectly and she kept her makeup simple and natural, mainly because Ginny was busy and this was the limit of her own skills.

She headed to the fire place, with a frantic run back to her dresser to spray herself with perfume. _Was it too strong?_ _Too late now…_ she thought and got in the fireplace and with an unsteady voice cried:

'Malfoy Manor.'

The green flames surrounded her and then she found herself in a lavishly decorated hall. After she stepped out of the grand fireplace she brushed herself of and pulled the neck of her dress up, biting her lip despite the fact it was charmed to stay put. Maybe she could go home and change? She could say she left the hob on?

But it was too late, she heard the sound of shoes on the ornate marble stair case and she looked up to see Draco, dressed in a tailored black suit, with a dreamy blue tie setting off his white blonde hair, which was of course perfectly done, and the smile that made Hermione's heart flutter and her knees go weak.

She used to berate herself for such a gooey reaction but she'd simply given up on controlling them, especially when he looked so damn handsome!

For one moment Hermione forgot all of her worries and smiled widely back at him. He swiftly walked down the stairs and hugged her before he pulled back and kissed her gently on her lips his hands on her lower back.

Hermione lost herself in the kiss and her heart sank when he pulled away, but then fluttered when he kissed her nose which she wrinkled in reaction.

'You look beautiful, as always.' he whispered and she leaned into his chest, her eyes closed.

'You don't look half bad yourself…' she said breathing in his fresh yet sweet aroma.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, then all too soon pulled away.

'Come on, they're waiting for us.'

Her eyes opened and she felt her heart start to beat faster. He grabbed her hand and lead her through the house, with her free hand she smoothed her dress and anxiously fiddled with the curls that where framing her face.

They reached a massive white door which was gilded with gold. Draco turned the knob and opened it to a beautiful dining room, with a massive oak table which could have easily seated fifty or more people. It was like something from a book Hermione thought.

But it wasn't the magnificent room made Hermione feel like she might throw up, but the two people standing just the left of the table.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius was dressed in a suit which had obviously been perfectly tailored, a crisp white shirt and a beautiful midnight blue silk tie. His long, silver hair was tied back with a seamless ribbon, his features composed into a small smile while he held Narcissa's hand. Hermione instantly felt plain in comparison and felt she could've just worn jeans and her favourite baggy jumper for all the good her dress was doing.

Narcissa's dress was clearly designer, and most likely Hermione thought, was one of a kind. It was midnight blue with long sleeves that flared and ruffled at the ends, it was shoulder less which showed her perfect alabaster neck, chest and shoulders and in the centre of the neckline was a silver and sapphire broach which glittered and sparkled subtly showing it was probably worth more on its own that all of Hermione's wardrobe. The whole dress was ruffled and was fitted all the way down till it fish tailed at the bottom, making her figure a perfect silhouette. She wore diamond earrings and her silver hair tied into an intricate bun with a pang of jealousy Hermione noticed she was wearing barley any makeup but still looked more beautiful than a veela.

Hermione un-furrowed her brow and smiled back. Draco lead her forward his hand entwined with hers and Hermione prayed to every god and goddess she knew of that she wouldn't stumble or step on her dress.

Mercifully they walked forward, closing the gap so she didn't have to walk too far, and Hermione felt her heart beating in her chest so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone else could hear it too.

'Mother, Father, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, these are my parents.' Draco said with pride, and Hermione didn't know what to do except stand there.

'We know who she is dear.' Narcissa jokingly chided, but smiled at Hermione nonetheless, and Hermione smiled back nervously.

Lucius held out his hand and Hermione held hers out prepared to shake his hand, however he bowed at the waist and kissed it. Hermione felt her cheeks burn, and she gave a small courtesy in return. He rose again and smiled before taking a small step back allowing Narcissa to embrace Hermione carefully. Hermione hugged her back gently, feeling small and childlike.

After Draco gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and re-took Hermione's hand he gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Welcome, Hermione.' said Narcissa, her voice like velvet.

'You have a beautiful home.' Hermione said back, calling on all the etiquette she knew. Narcissa smiled.

'We should eat.' Lucius said gesturing to the empty table, as Hermione and Draco sat at one end of the grand table Lucius snapped his fingers and the table that once only donned filigree candle sticks became full of gourmet foods on elegant platters.

The Malfoys never do anything by halves, Hermione thought.

As the food began to plate itself with exactly what Hermione wanted, she noticed a peaceful melody in the background and absently wondered where it was coming from.

She looked at the place setting and felt her stomach twisting, how many pieces of cutlery did they want?

Luckily, or even naturally, Hermione had read a book on eating rituals of the world and knew which ones to use, or at least she just hoped she did.

She began praying that she didn't spill anything down her dress as her hands shook with nerves.

Narcissa gave her a small smile and then looked to Lucius who raised his flute glass, and gently cleared his throat.

'I'd like to say a toast to Hermione, who is looking absolutely beautiful tonight, and to Draco.' Hermione felt her cheeks going crimson and raised her glass with a smile of thanks.

They began to eat then, and Hermione couldn't help but make a sound of appreciation as she tasted the food, and Draco chuckled beside her.

'You're a brilliant cook!' Hermione said looking at Narcissa and all the Malfoys laughed lightly.

'Cissy hasn't stepped foot in a kitchen in her life.' Lucius said smiling, and Narcissa looked abashed.

'We have a chef dear,' she said smiling 'but thank you for having some faith in my culinary skills, unlike some…' she said and Hermione mentally cursed.

_Of course she didn't cook!_

The rest of the meal was un-eventful, thankfully, and once it was over the table was empty as fast as it was filled.

'Shall we move to another room?' Lucius said as Narcissa took his arm. Draco stood and offered his to Hermione with a smile and she took it gladly.

The older Malfoys led the way through the hall ways and Hermione couldn't help but shudder and cringe into Draco slightly as they passed a large open room. Draco flinched, holding her arm more tightly and rubbed reassuring circles on her skin with his thumb.

'Sorry…' he whispered, the pain was clear on his angular features.

It was the room Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her in and Hermione felt the now invisible word _'mudblood'_ burn and tingle on her arm and they both tensed. Hermione was sure Draco was remembering the sound of her screams and she vaguely thought she could still hear them echoing around the now unused room.

Hermione knew that night haunted Draco probably more than her, and she refused to bring it up knowing it caused Draco so much pain and usually he'd leave for the night and needlessly apologise.

'I love you...' she whispered, giving his arm a gentle squeeze and she smiled up at him and watched as the pain on his face ease. A small but genuine smile appeared on his face, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

'And I love you.' he said planting a small chaste kiss on her lips as they walked.

The couple in front of them turned into a pleasantly lit room, Hermione and Draco followed shortly after into an open room with a crackling fire and four high backed leather chairs.

Standing there in the firelight they waited till they reached them and gestured for Hermione to sit down, she smiled and took her seat and Draco took the one next to her, keeping hold of her hand. Lucius did the same with Narcissa but he kissed it and Narcissa blushed and Hermione couldn't help but see the smitten look in both of their eyes and she smiled.

They spoke then, asking Hermione questions but it was not like an interrogation, they were merely interested. They covered all topics as they drank wine; they were particularly interested in Hermione's book. They all took special care to avoid the topic of the war for as long as possible until it couldn't be avoided.

Narcissa's perfect brow furrowed and she leaned forward gently touching Hermione's knee.

'We'd like to apologise for how we treated you before, you have to understand...' she began and Hermione interrupted.

'I understand, there is no need to apologise but thank you.' she said trying to appease the woman who clearly had a whole speech ready which Hermione knew would only cause unnecessary awkwardness. Narcissa smiled gratefully and patted her knee but took a breath. Draco squeezed her hand.

'I…We would like to apologise for my sister's behaviour,' she held a hand to silence Hermione before she could interrupt a second time, 'she was deranged and did _unspeakable_ things and for that I'm terribly sorry, you'll never know how sorry I am.' she said, her eyes looked watery. Hermione was taken aback; both by the fact she felt a twinge of agony that was an after effect of the Crutiartus and she for one knew Malfoy's didn't show their emotions. Hermione held back a wince.

'We'd also like to apologise for our actions that night, it was unacceptable and we wish we could change what happened.' Lucius added.

'Thank you, it means a lot.' She said sincerely, knowing how hard it must be for them to say those things. 'I do not blame you for what happened, I know you where fearing for your lives, Voldemort' all of the white haired Malfoy's flinched visibly 'would have killed you all, you were doing what was best for you family and I don't hold that against you.' she finished.

There was a small silence which made Hermione incredibly nervous and she started to fidget slightly in her chair. Draco sensed it and spoke strongly.

'Should we have a dance?' he asked, looking to his father who nodded with a smile, he clapped his hands and at once the gramophone in the far corner of the room began to play. Hermione wanted to slap Draco - how could she dance in _this dress_?

Then much to Hermione's horror, Draco let go of her hand and held it out to his mother who took it and they began walking to the middle of the room.

Before she had a chance to get too mad, Lucius had stood and offered her his hand. She took a small breath and took it, standing and let him lead her to the floor where Draco and his mother where waltzing around the floor, their precise yet at ease movements where mesmerizing as he whisked his mother around the floor with a grace she was sure only Malfoy's possessed.

Lucius looked at Hermione, and waited for some form of permission, when she nodded he place a hand on her waist and she placed a hand on his shoulder and they began to twirl around the floor. Hermione found herself smiling as they twisted and looped around the floor and even let out a small cry of laughter when he lifted her into the air by the waist. Lucius let out a small laugh too, it was a strange sound to Hermione, but his hearty twinkle of a laugh fell naturally from his lips.

'I'm very glad you came tonight.' he said as they whirled.

'I'm very glad too, thank you for inviting me.' she replied.

'How could we not? Not now yourself and my son are together.' he said and Hermione suddenly felt nervous so she just nodded. 'I am very pleased for him' Lucius said sincerely.

'Thank you.' Hermione stuttered slightly shocked and Lucius smiled knowingly.

'How couldn't I be? Intelligent, one of the saviours of the wizarding world, brave and beautiful, this list goes on and on…' he said and Hermione blushed.

'Thank you, you're too kind.' she said quietly as the words sank in.

He pulled her slightly closer and whispered in her ear.

'Not to mention you make my son the happiest man in the world…' and then pulled away twirling her in a pirouette.

Hermione looked and saw Draco looking at her as he danced; giving her a radiant smile not caring he'd been caught, Narcissa said something to him then and he nodded and continued to dance.

'He makes me very happy too.' Hermione said to Lucius.

'I can see that.' he said and he looked over her shoulder and stopped dancing, taking a small bow. Hermione was confused until she heard Draco's silky drawl.

'May I have this dance?' she turned to see his stormy eyes sparkling.

Lucius gave Hermione one last knowing glance and then took his wife's hand and began twirling her, their bodies almost one as the music changed to a slower track.

Draco pulled Hermione to him, his hand trailed down her bare back and she wrapped her arms round his neck.

Hermione relaxed into the dance, and Draco twirled them effortlessly.

'My mother adores you,' he said as they danced, 'she simply adores you,' he said proudly and Hermione grinned as he dipped her. 'She is however annoyed that we've waited nearly eight months to do this.'

'Apparently your father does too, and I'm beginning to wonder why I put it off myself.' Hermione said, her tone slightly disbelieving.

'My father isn't one to be pleased easily,' Draco said as he lifted her, 'but then again you are utterly amazing.' he added and kissed her cheek.

'Stop…' Hermione muttered, her cheeks burning.

'I shall not,' he chuckled, 'because you are utterly beautiful, utterly amazing and utterly, utterly breath-taking…' Hermione could feel the heat of his breath caress her neck.

She shuddered, laughed breathlessly and then bit her lip as he kissed her collar bone.

'Oh I do love it when you do that.' he whispered and she smiled. He pulled her closer and kissed her, she leaned into the kiss.

She heard two chuckles and realised the music had stopped. She blushed and turned to see Narcissa smiling widely and being held round the waist by a laughing Lucius.

'Sorry.' she said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

'Oh to be young and in love!' Narcissa said to Lucius who kissed her nose and she giggled. _Giggled?_

Draco rolled his eyes but Hermione held back an 'Awhh' but couldn't hold back a small yawn.

'It's getting late,' Draco said, 'we should be going.' Draco said, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

'Of course.' said Narcissa and gave Lucius a look, who frowned, then looked like he'd remembered something.

'Before you go, I have to speak to you Draco about the finances.' He said, Draco frowned obviously confused about something but followed after his father, their confident walk almost identical.

Hermione frowned looking at the door that they'd left through and jumped a little when a cool hand stroked her arm.

She turned to see Narcissa smiling at her.

'I didn't mean to startle you.' she said, and she turned Hermione to her, hands on both sides of her arms.

Hermione didn't know what to do and let out a little gasp her Narcissa gently stroked the side of her face with the back of her hand, her eyes filling with tears.

'You really are everything he's told us.' she said and she pulled Hermione to her and hugged her tightly.

'I'm so glad you came tonight Hermione. I'm so proud of my son; he couldn't have found a better woman.' She said with a final squeeze let her go.

Hermione's own eyes where filled with tears.

'I hope you'll come back again soon?' Narcissa said adding emphasis so it was almost a question.

'I will!' Hermione said.

'We would love to meet your parents too, meet the couple that raised such a beautiful woman. Draco said they are amazing people.' At that a tear dribbled down Hermione's cheek, though she wiped it away quickly.

'I'd very much like that Narcissa.' she said smiling

'Oh, dear call me Cissy, Narcissa is such a mouthfull.' and Hermione smiled and gave Narcissa a hug.

'Thank you' she whispered and then pulled back when she heard footsteps growing louder.

The two women smiled at each other as the men entered the room. Draco embraced his mother and kissed her cheek.

'Thank you for an amazing evening.' Hermione said, smiling at the couple where beaming proudly as Draco wrapped his arm round her.

'No problem, it was our pleasure and we hope to see you both again-very soon' Narcissa said and shared a look with Hermione.

Draco led Hermione to the Floo network, but Hermione didn't miss the look he shared with his parents before they left the room.

They kissed as the green flames burned around them, and stepped out into their apartment, lips still entwined and eventually pulled away for breath. Draco's happiness was so obvious Hermione thought he could be glowing and she was happy to, her cheeks hurt with the smile she was wearing.

'You're happy,' she stated and his smile grew, 'I don't think you could be happier.' At this his face grew slightly serious.

'I could be happier.' he said, his eyes glistening with anticipation and something Hermione couldn't label, but she liked it. Before she could ask Draco was on one knee and her heart stuttered and she covered her agape mouth with a shaking hand, her eyes filled with tears for the second time of the night.

'Hermione Jean Granger,' he said, his voice slightly shaky as he pulled out a black velvet box, 'would you make me the happiest man alive, and grant me the honour of becoming my wife?' he said, opening the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen.

In the few seconds she'd seen the ring, she'd fell in love with it. The main diamond glistened from its floating frame, surrounded by subtle diamonds setting of the main larger diamond perfectly. The ring itself had daintily delicately engraved patterns all around the outside.

She pried her eyes of the ring and looked straight into Draco's silver eyes, and simply nodded.

Draco's heart stopped and picked up again full speed as he slid the perfectly sized ring onto her finger and kissed it once before standing; scooping her up into his arms and kissing her passionately as the twirled on the spot.

After they came up for breath, Hermione gazed at the ring on her finger. She was left astounded as she was placed back standing.

'My father gave it to me when we where at the house…it's my great, great, great grandmothers ring.' he said between kisses which he was planting all over her face.

'It's beautiful.' she said, her mind racing and her hearth thundering.

'No-_you_ are beautiful…the future .' he said as he turned her face to kiss him, and she threw herself into the kiss causing them to topple onto the couch in a ball of happiness.

Hermione Malfoy….she liked that, she liked that a lot.

**Please please please review :D really makes my day :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
